SorrySorrySorry
by smallwoodlandplant
Summary: "Sorry." "Sorry Sasuke-kun." "Sasuke-kun, Sorry." "I'm sorry." Sakura's apologizing to him for something, but he doesn't know what. SasuSaku : AU : One-Shot


A-yup. I've been totally unproductive, so instead of working on Pedophile: Crossing Boundaries, I wrote this.

Reviews and favorites are extremely appreciatedJ

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun-"

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, please-"

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

.

"…Sasuke-kun…"

.

.

.

.

"Shut up Sakura." Sasuke Uchiha commanded the girl to.

She did, her mouth forming a small frown as her large green eyes held sorrow to them.

"I don't have time for this."

Inside her thoughts were whirling around like a turmoil. _He never has time for me. Never,ever,ever._

She was - annoying, stupid, useless, too loud, fake best friend, obnoxious, a burden, a stepping stone to get further on in life, a simple girl - to him.

As he gathered up his class work, she glanced out the school window. Much to late out, her parents would be worried. No one else remained in the classroom. No fan girls lingered around to call her nasty things that she would never tell Sasuke-kun about.

Her breath hitched, making a small hiccup like noise. He didn't even bother to look up at her, just continuing on packing up his stuff.

He stood up, not casting a glance to her. _Whywhywhy! _

As he exited the room, she said just loud enough for him to hear, "Sorry."

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" The question was asked with annoyance and irritation.

Said girl didn't bother to look up from her notebook. Writing was scrawled out in sloppy black ink. "Writing."

Sasuke gave a small snort. "Since when did you like writing?"

She didn't answer the question, only shut her notebook and stood up, beginning to walk to the classroom door. "Sorry."

.

.

.

.

"Forehead!" Ino shouted as she dashed madly down the hallway towards her pink haired friend. Sakura looked up, eyebrow raised slightly. Next to her stood Sasuke, tapping his foot impatiently while scowling.

"Hai?" Sakura asked the blonde once she was standing in front of her.

"You won! You won!" Ino shouted, a large grin on her face.

Sasuke's face turned puzzled. "Won what? Sakura hasn't entered any contest."

Ino stared at him like he was a idiot. "You didn't know? Sakura's been entering writing contests all around the country! She's won some little ones, but this one publishes her story in a book of shirt stories and poems!"

There was a brief silence before Sasuke repeated the question from earlier; "Since when did you like writing?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulder. "Since my sixth birthday."

Shock flashed across Sasuke's face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

"Something's wrong with Sakura," Sasuke told Naruto.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "Teme, _of course _something's wrong with her! I mean, anyone would be messed up if they were neglected by best friend and love!"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before he regained composer. "I'm not neglecting her. Besides, she couldn't like me. If she did, things would be awkward and we'd never be able to converse normally again. I mean, we're best friends- we've grown up together. She knows that even if she liked me, I couldn't possibly requite her feelings."

Silence engulfed the two friends before Naruto broke it. "She's said she's sorry."

.

.

.

.

"Sorry."

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, sorry."

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry."

.

.

.

.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, stop biting your nails. It's a disgusting habit."

Sakura lowered her small hand, with chipped lime green fingernails bit till the edges of the nail was ragged. "Sorry Sasuke-kun."

"…"

"Sasuke-kun-"

"I've got to go Sakura."

After he left the classroom, she murmured; "Sorry."

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Sakura asked the question.

It struck him by surprise; she hadn't asked him anything so silly in a long while. He gave a small scoff before answering. "What a silly question. I'm already grown up."

Sakura paused for a second. "Then I guess you're not waiting for me. Sorry."

.

.

.

.

"Ino, where's Sakura?"

The blonde hesitated for a second before answering truthfully. "In the hospital."

Panick engulfed Sasuke, even though he didn't show it. "Why? What happened?"

"I don't know, but she told me to tell you she's sorry."

.

.

.

.

There was only a single flower in the hospital room of Sakura Haruno. It was a cherry blossom that had blown in while the window had been open. The blossom remained on the bedside table.

As Sasuke entered, he wanted to engulf his friend in his arms, and whisper _everything'sokayeverything'sokayeverything'sokay _but that's not him, and he doesn't even know what's wrong.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her voice sounds like if he breathes to hard, she'll float away.

"Sakura."

She opens her mouth to say the word, _sorry_, but he beats her to it. "Sorry."

Raw emotion is all over her face, staining the usually simple girl. She doesn't say anything, still in shock and wondering why he's apologizing to her. He notices that barely any finger nail polish in left, most of it has been chewed off. "What happened?" He asked her, almost scared for the answer.

"I got sick."

He doesn't like the answer, not one bit. He tries again. "Why?"

"I don't feel like eating when I'm sorry."

.

.

.

.

She came back to school, smiling and saying it was just a high fever.

She had never lied like that before.

Before Sasuke knew it, school was out. He watched as all the other students and teachers filed out of the school, for the weekend was there.

Sakura remained at her desk though, gazing out of the window.

"Sakura."

She glanced up, just in time as he threw down a small brightly colored bag. As she looked at the contents, she found two notebooks and a set of pens.

The smile that appeared on her face made his heart speed up just a little. He had never been content with little things. Never pictured himself spending the rest of his life with his best friend.

But now it didn't seem anything to be sorry about.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun Sorr-"

"Don't be."

.

.

.

.


End file.
